Teen titans outbreak
by crimsonshrouds
Summary: A Teen TitansResident evil Crossover. Chapter has had some changes and the rating is now T but it probaly needs M for explicit violence.
1. Chapter 1

1Disclaimer I don't own anything in this story.

This story may not be suitable for everyone and I may change the rating.

Teen Titans Outbreak

Chapter 1 Strange Things In Jump City

For fifty years the Umbrella corporation had been buying land in and around Jump City. They brought much needed jobs and funds to the city. They also had the major politicians in there back pocket so nobody would find out about there experiments going on in the nearby Jump Forest. The Teen Titans were not on there bankroll so they feared that they would discover there experiments but they still continued them.

In July bizarre murders occurred in the outskirts of the city and all of the victims were apparently eaten. The police did an investigation and found nothing. A month later and over twenty people have been found dead. Most of the murders presumed to be caused by animals but the rest seemed to be caused by cannibalistic humans. The police were getting desperate so they turned to the Teen Titans for help.

"Please raven."

"No!"

"Awe come on Raven."

"I said no and when I say no I mean no got it." Beastboy was as usual was asking Raven to play a video game while she was trying to read and it got to the point where she had four red eyes.

"Yea I got it." Said Beastboy nearly wetting himself right there.

Cyborg was in the kitchen making dinner as usual and Starfire was watching the news with a worried look on her face. Robin was sitting at the security consol looking really grim. There had been no crime in four months unless you count Dr. Light but the point was most villains seemed to have vanished even Slade and with all the murders it seemed suspicious. Jinx walked into the room and sat down on the couch. Jinx has been part of the Teen Titans for a year and surprisingly she was a welcomed addition to the team. Even her and raven became trusting friends which Beastboy called a sign of the apocalypse. Nine months ago Kid Flash asked Jinx out but she surprisingly declined and he went to Europe to work with Titans there.

"So Star has there been anymore murder victims found? " Said Jinx as she looked. Usually the pink haired witch is all happy and crazy but when the murders started occurring she seemed sad and distant. When asked why she was sad; she said she was against the taking of innocent life and felt bad for the people who had died.

Starfire nodded yes almost crying. "Its terrible; they found two boys and there mother dead in the park. Robin we should do something now before anymore people are dead."

Robin heaved a big sigh. "Starfire we have been ordered by the police not to help unless they need it. Besides we have never even dealt with murders before so we should let them handle it."

Cyborg walked in the room looking quite pleased with himself. "To cheer all of you guys up and get your minds off the news. I made my secret recipe for steaks and Beastboy before you say something about being a vegetarian. I made you my special cyborg salad."

After the meal everybody seemed happier even Beastboy was happy considering all the meat that was just eaten in front of him. "Dude that was the best salad I've ever had."Said Beastboy before he turned into a dog and licking his plate clean.

"Yea Cyborg you outdid yourself this time. "Said Robin smiling and giving a thumbs up and looking at the girls to see what they thought about it. The all nodded yes but there thoughts were somewhere else. There was a beeping sound and robin rushed to the consul to get his communicator. There was a few minutes of silence as he listened intently and then turning to the team. "The police are asking us for help and I've decided to call in help from Titans East.

Hours later Titans East were on there way to jump city. They were surprised by the call from Robin because they heard rumors but the didn't know that many people had been killed. "So Bee are we looking for murderers or animals." Said Speedy looking worried.

"We don't know this could be humans and animals causing all these deaths" Replied bumble bee looking equally worried. They were starting to go over jump forest when a missile hit there ship sending it down into the trees. "Everyone ok?" Said Bumble Bee rubbing her head and looking around at the group.

"Yea were ok but our ship is toast. Whoever did this is going to pay."Said Speedy looking really mad and picking up all his arrows which were broken in half except for ten.

Bumble Bee opened her communicator and called robin all of them oblivious to the creatures surrounding them. "Robin we need to be picked up our ship was shot down by a missile and we are located in jump forest."

All of a sudden a group of what looked like big Doberman except they had red eyes and There bones and muscle were showing attacked. Two of them grabbed Mas n Menos before they could touch. Four dogs went after speedy and Aqua Lad. Bumble Bee flew up high as three dogs went after her. "Get off Mas n Menos." and she started firing at them but four very big ravens attacked her from behind. For a few minutes all you could here was screaming then silence and the only thing that could be heard then was the click of the Teen Titans communicator falling to the ground covered In blood.

Authors notes

I hope you liked this story pleas review and no burners ok.


	2. Ch2 Mansion

1Disclaimer: The usual stuff I still don't own any of this

The rating may still change

Chapter 2 The Mansion

Robin and all the other titans stared at the communicator as all the screams silenced."titans go to the T-Ship but Cyborg I need you to get the guns first." Called Robin looking really grim.

"Are you sure Robin we need guns for this fight." Said Cyborg as he went to a painting and moving it to press several keys. A safe appeared and they pulled out a silver case that held six fully loaded 9mm handguns with 12 clips that held 15 bullets each.

"Im not sure Cyborg but we cant be to careful; I have a feeling something bad is going to happen." Said Robin as they rushed to the T-ship. Once in the ship Robin handed out handguns to everybody and 2 clips each and with that they were off in grim silence. They were over Jump forest in no time tracking the signal of the communicator. After five minutes they saw the ship of titans east and landed twenty yards from it.

"Titans spread out and find our friends but use caution." Said Robin pulling out his staff.

"I hope they are ok" said Starfire lighting up the area with her starbolt. They were spreading out in a circle searching when beastboy in the shape of a dog found the bodys of Mas n Menos.

"Robin come quick I found them." Said Beastboy close to fainting. It was a gruesome sight, Mas n Menos had there throats ripped out and the rest of there bodies were covered in bite marks.

"Oh no" Starfire looked away crying and Beastboy went over and vomited all over a tree. Robin checked the bodies and cyborg came up with his light and looked over the area. He soon found a communicator covered in blood and directly in front of him was Bumble Bee laying against a tree. Bumble Bee's eyes were missing and there were gash marks all over her body. Cyborg broke down crying.

"How could this happen in ten minutes." Said Raven leaning against a tree to keep from getting sick. "The smell of death is getting stronger but bodies don't decay that fast so what could..."

A huge black dog rammed raven into the tree knocking her unconscious.

"No raven." Beastboy rammed the dog in the form of an ape and then Jinx hit the dog with a hex spell destroying one of its back paws. A pack of ten or more dogs came out after them. Beastboy picked up raven and followed the rest of the titans as they started to run from the dogs. Starfire flew in the air and started throwing starbolts at the dogs but five huge ravens went after her. She decided to get away. The titans were running when they saw a mansion in the distance and they decided to take shelter there but the dogs were catching up. They slammed open the doors and once everyone was in Robin slammed it close and locked it.

"What the heck were those things?" Said Beastboy breathing really hard.

"They looked like demons." Said Jinx breathing equally as hard. "Where the heck are we anyways some kind of mansion." They all looked around the huge room which had two couches and Three statues in the middle of the room with a huge plaque in front of them. It also had three doors with two on the left and one on the right. At the end of the room there was some stairs leading to a door. Cyborg was examining Raven with his sensors when she woke up.

"Where am I?" Said Raven getting up rubbing her head.

"Were at the Umbrella Corporations mansion." Said Robin going up to examine the statues.

"Are you talking about the mansion the corporation brings new recruits and all there leaders to?"

Said Cyborg looking quite amazed.

"Why do you look so excited for Cyborg?" Said Robin looking confused.

"I was going to get a job here when I got older but I guess that plans in the toilet now." Cyborg slumped down on the one of the couches and started to cry. "I cant believe Bumble Bees dead and I was going to ask her out." Robin started to read the plaque to get his mind off of his dead teammates. Starfire was looking at these strange markings on the wall. She went to touch one of the markings when her foot sunk into the floor and she stumbled into the wall which swung around and she was in a small tight elevator shaft.

"Robin help!!!" Said Starfire beating the walls around her not even putting a dent in it with her alien strength.

"Starfire!" Robin ran over to the wall but couldn't open and raven started chanting.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos" Her spell didn't even happen. "Why is my magic not working."

"Let me try to get her out." And Jinx tried to use her hex bolts but nothing happened. "What the hell my magic's not working either." Beastboy beat the wall as an ape and Cyborg shot the wall with his cannon nothing happened not a scratch.

"That is one very tough wall." and he ran over the wall and tried to drill it which only created sparks and nothing else. The elevator shot downward really fast and Starfire could be heard no more.

Robin tried to use his communicator but the signal was blocked. "No this cant be happening Starfire." Robin started to punch the wall and then sat on the floor to think.

Raven was examining the symbols that starfire was looking at then realized that the symbols blocked magic in the house. Even after they left the house her and jinx still couldn't use magic for 24 hours after leaving the mansion. She had learned that from the monks on Azarath. "Jinx we've got a problem we cant use magic in this mansion as long as those symbols are on the walls."

"Did you just say we cant use magic as long as were in this mansion?" Said Jinx looking shocked and scared.

"Yes and after we leave this place our magic still wont return for a full 24 hours." said raven looking equally scared.

Robin stood up and cleared his throat. "I think I know how to find Stafire come and look at this plaque." Robin walked over to the plaque in front of the statues and read it out loud.

_**The Three Founders of umbrella hold the keys.**_

_**Ozwell E. Spencer**_

_**James Marcus**_

_**Edward Ashford**_

_**Obedience Breeds Discipline, Discipline Breeds Unity, Unity Breeds Power, Power is life.**_

Beneath each statue there was a hole for a key."We got to split up and find 3 keys for these statues. Raven; you and Jinx go together through the door on the far left and use your guns because you cant use your magic. I want you to watch each others backs. Cyborg you and Beastboy take the door on the far left and ill take the closest door on the right. I want to meet back in fifteen minutes. Titans Go." The titans went in there directions following there leaders orders.

In the far end of the training facility in one of the underground research laboratory was a man sitting in front of security screens watching the four titans go through different doors. He had four robots standing guard behind him. "All is going according to plan the titans are going to fight the BOWs and I will collect there battle data." A tall man wearing black sunglasses walked into the room. "Slade are you getting the data umbrella seeks." Slade stood up and faced the man.

"Yes Wesker my plan is going according to plan the titans will fight the BOWs." Wesker grinned.

"You also Know that you must also destroy the entire mansion and facility."

"But of course I already have the self destruct ready and I can activate it with my wrist band when I want."

"Good but I must be going now to deal with the T-virus outbreak in raccoon city laboratories and S.T.A.R.S. BOWs info. They shook hands and Wesker left and slade turned back to the screen and laughed.

"With your help Wesker we will both get what we want and burn Umbrella to the ground."

Authors notes: Im creating my own mansion and facility in this story so tell me how you like it and what improvements I can make and what you like so far. Please no burners. And should I change the rating


	3. Ch 3 Zombies

1Disclaimer: still don't own the things in this story but this mansion im making so read and enjoy.

This chapter maybe to violent for people. I may change rating so tell me if I should.

Chapter3. Zombies?

Raven and Jinx entered a hallway with two windows and two doors. Besides the doors and windows the hall had nothing but it was well lit. "Raven lets check the first door." Jinx jiggled the doorknob but it was locked and she tried to use her hexes with nothing happening. "Dam this mansion." She starts beating the door.

"Jinx stop before you hurt yourself."

"Why I might actually weaken it or break it."

"That door isn't even budging Jinx and your going to hurt yourself way before this door even budges." Said Raven pulling her away from the door.

"I know ill try and pick the lock." She starts digging through her pockets for her pick set. After a minute she pulls out a little black bag that held different size picks. "Yes!" Raven gives her a funny look. "What?"

"You really show that you used to be a thief." Said raven almost smiling.

"Are you saying im a thief when I quit stealing a year ago." Said Jinx looking angry.

"Jinx just open the door we got to find Starfire." Still grumbling she tries to open but nothing would work.

"Dam this lock it wont open. She inspects the lock and finds that it has an U crafted on the lock.

"It's a special lock that needs a special key and I think the key will have a U on it." Raven inspects the lock herself thinking.

"U its for Unity so we got to find a key with Unity on it or a U." Jinx looks at her still confused and then it hits her.

"Oh I get what your talking about. The plaque said Obedience, Discipline, Unity, and Power"

"Jinx lets keep moving." Raven checked the door at the end of the hallway and found it unlocked. In the next corridor they found three doors with two on the right and one at the end of the hall. Also in this hall there was a painting and an old table with a very old typewriter that didn't even have any ink..

"Well I guess we should check the first door." Said Jinx opening the door right in front of them. The door opened to a closet and standing in the closet was a man facing away from them.

"Sir were the teen titans are you the caretaker of this mansion?" The man slowly turned to face them and what they saw horrified them. The mans flesh was rotting off and his hair was covered in blood. His clothes were ripped and his eyes seemed like they were about to pop out of his skull. When he turned around they were hit with the smell of death and decay. With a groan of hunger he walked toward them with his arms outstretched. Both girls screamed.

Beastboy and Cyborg had entered a hallway that had two doors. They tried the doors at the end of the hall and it was locked. Cyborg tried to knock it down and other than hurting his shoulder the door wouldn't budge. "Dude stand back ill break it down. Beastboy changes into an ape and pounds the doors hurting his hands. "Owww that door is hard." Cyborg inspects the door and sees an O on the lock.

"Guess we have to find a key with an O on it. Come on BB lets try the other door." They found the first door was unlocked. The door led them into a hallway that turned and they could hear groans and sounds of eating.

"Cy what's that sound." Said Beastboy sounding scared.

"I don't know but do you smell that, its horrible. It smells like a butcher shop that has lost power for a month." Beastboy and Cyborg crept around the corner and they saw three men huddled over another guy ripping off his skin and muscle eating it and drinking the blood. Beastboy literally passed out. "What are you guys." All three of the guys turned around started staggering drunkenly towards Beasboy and Cyborg. Once they turned around Cyborg could see all there throats were almost ripped out, all there flesh was rotting, and they were all covered in blood. One of the guys faces was ripped off showing more teeth then neccesary but the other two just had gashes all over them. "Beastboy get up we got to get out of here."

Robin entered a small room with several shelves and and a desk with a computer that was dead.

Robin saw a phone and tried it but the chord was cut. "Great this place doesn't have any phones so I guess ill have to keep looking for those keys. I hope Starfires ok."

Robin went on through the next door which led to a hallway. When he entered the hallway and he was hit with the stench of death and decay. Whats that sound." He could hear somebody or something chewing on something. He looked around the corner and saw what looked like two zombies ripping flesh off Aqualad who was laying in the floor Dead.

Enraged Robin runs down the hall pulling out his staff. "You guys better get off him." He hits one of the zombies shoulders and the staff gets stuck. The other zombie got up and started staggering towards Robin.

The Zombie was in grabbing distance of Jinx and she gave him a high kick to the jaw that would send many a foe down out cold. But the Zombie got back up. "Raven what are we supposed to do he's getting back up." Without answering she pulled out the 9mm and shot him directly in the head. The Zombie stopped moving dead and raven just stared horrified. "Raven are you going to be fine." Raven grabbed a bucket and got sick. Jinx made sure she was ok the examined the room. She found a journal. "Hey Raven come look at this."

"What is it?" Said raven wiping her mouth on her cape.

"I think its this guys journal, maybe it can tell us what happened." They opened the book to the earliest date.

_**February 10**_

_**I came to the research facility to work on the T-virus. I find it intriguing that it has an effect **_

_**on all living tissue. All the effects are similar, increase in size and aggressiveness. **_

_**Needs further study.**_

_**March 6**_

_**We've found that the animal specimens are useless as biological weapons. They are hard to **_

_**control and utilize as weapons. A human "assistant" was injected with the virus and basically **_

_**turned into caniballistic Zombie that attacked a few of the researchers nobody was hurt.**_

_**May 5**_

_**There's been an accident, one of the tanks containing the virus exploded. Were now wearing **_

_**protective suits and the mansion and facility are under lock down. I called my wife and told **_

_**her not to worry I just had to clean up a mess.**_

_**May 7**_

_**One of the scientists working in the labs when the tanks exploded is showing symptoms. We **_

_**locked him up to prevent the spread of the virus. Im not showing signs so im relieved.**_

_**May 12**_

_**Me and the rest of the scientist seem to be showing symptoms. All of the phone cords were cut **_

_**and the doors locked just in case we did have it.**_

_**May 15**_

_**Im showing all the signs of the virus like everybody else. One of my dear friends tried to **_

**_escape the mansion_** **_and was shot to death. _**

_**May 17**_

_**I think im going insane with the thought of my fate which is worse than death. My backs **_

_**starting to swell which is one of the later symptoms.**_

_**May 19**_

_**My ming is goig and all im doig is eafing and sleefing.**_

_**May 20**_

_**I gof in a fitht wifh one ov the sciiintists anb ript his face off it tated good.**_

_**May 22 **_

_**mor of yumy an taty**_

_**May 23**_

_**yumy an taty**_

_**May 24**_

_**help...**_

Jinx and Raven looked up at each other in horror. "Why would the work on a virus that could do this." Said raven looking like she was going to get sick.

"Raven, we got to tell the others about this, find Starfire and get the hell out of here."

Cyborg had been Blasting the zombies with his sonic cannon and all it did was knock them back.

It did break off one of there arms but they still kept coming. "Why wont these guys go down." To stop wasting his energy he pulled out his 9mm and got 3 head shots. All the Zombies went down dead. "I Got to tell the others we have to get the hell out of here." He picked up Beastboy and headed back to the main room.

Authors notes: I hope you liked. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4 keys

1Disclaimer: still don't own this.

Also this chapter may change the rating to M so im warning You there is a lot of violence.

If you are a kid please do not read ok you have been warned.

Chapter 4 Keys!

Robin was walking back to the main hall shaken up after he put a blast disk in each of the heads of the zombies. "I thought there was no such thing as zombies. I fight supervillains all the time and two zombies give me trouble. I hope Starfire and the others are ok." When he entered the room he saw cyborg sitting in one of the chairs his shoulders slumped and Beastboy out cold on the couch.

"Robin this mansion has some really wacked out things going on here. I just killed three zombies and I want to get the hell out of here."

"I agree, I just killed Two who were chewing on Aqualad." Said Robin sitting in a chair looking at the floor.

"What Aqualad is dead?" Said Beastboy waking up startled.

"Beastboy, you finally wake up after passing out and leaving me to fight off those zombies by myself."

"Cyborg its been a while have you seen Raven or Jinx." Said Robin starting to look worried.

"No I just got back in here." The door suddenly opened, Raven and Jinx entered the room holding a book.

"Raven, Jinx did you run into zombies." Said Robin getting up.

"Yes and this journal gives an explanation why this mansion is infested with zombies." Said Jinx handing the book to Robin Beastboy, Cyborg, and Robin read the book with looks of growing horror.

"So a virus called the T-virus is the cause of all of this and the scientist here were working with it to create biological weapons." Said Robin horrified.

"And this place is crawling with Zombies." Said Beastboy close to passing out again.

"Robin we should stick together." Said Cyborg looking uneasy.

"No Robin we should still split up and search so we can find Starfire Quicker." Said Raven trying not to look pale at the moment. She had been feeling sick since the run in with the dogs but felt worse after the Zombie.

Robin studied Cyborg and Raven for a minute thinking which was the best plan to use. "Are you sure you and Jinx can handle these Zombies on your own." Said Robin looking serious at Raven and Jinx.

"Can do boss me and ravy can handle these zombies even without our magic." Said Jinx pulling Raven into a one armed hug.

"Let me go." Said Raven pushing Jinx off her.

"Sorry Cyborg but we have to split up again and we will meet back here in an hour."

If anybody finds a key with a U on it there's a door that's locked over here that could hold something important." Called Jinx before walking out of the room.

All the titans left the room and Slade was watching there every move from the safety of the underground labs when one of his robot brought him news from the city. "It seems the underground lab in the city has suffered a mishap earlier today and a more potent version of the T-virus was released." Another sladebot brought him information on the creatures in the mansion. "I can now release the hunters and they havent eaten in a month, I hope the titans put on a good show."

Raven and were back in the hall where they found the first Zombie. They checked the next door which turned out to be a bedroom where they found few notes and a two clips of ammo.

_**May 16**_

_**We have locked all the doors sealing most of the personnel down stairs and in the labs and **_

_**thanks to Spencer's obsession with spy movies all the mansions important keys are hidden. **_

_**I can't believe I actually was happy to work here and now I have a fate worse then death isn't**_

_**it ironic. I also saw my friend ripped to shreds by a hunter when he got to close to the cage. **_

_**The dam guard dogs got loose and we cant find them so were screwed...**_

The rest was unlegible due to splatters of blood ****

"Ill check in the closet to see if I can find any weapons." Said Jinx getting up from reading the notes. When she opened the door a Zombie fell on top of her and started reaching for her throat.

"Raven help get him off me."

"Stop thrashing so I can get a clear shot."

Jinx got her foot in the right position and kicked it off her. With a clear shot Raven got him in the eye and one in the chest. Raven and Jinx both swallowed back bile because the head caved in and released the worst stench possible. "Where did you learn to shoot like that."

"Robin had us all go for training with the cops without our powers last year." Said raven looking even paler if it was possible. She searched the closet and found another gun with only one round missing from its clip.

"Well that training paid off. Does Beastboy shoot as well?"

"He can't shoot broadside of a barn." Said Raven laughing. Jinx just stared at her dumbstruck then she smirked.

"I finally got you to laugh ravy and Beastboy said it was impossible. I think im growing on you arent I."

"Never mind lets keep going ." As the walked out in the hall raven realized she had been talking more than they had in the past year. They may have been friends but they had not talked as often as normal friends would. They found the door at the end of the hall locked but with a little work jinx unlocked it. They found hallway they saw a door at the end straight ahead, and to the end of the left hall. They tried the door at the end to the left and found it locked and had a U on it.

"What the hell is with the doors needing special keys." Jinx then kicked the door. All of a sudden the door at the other end of the hall busted open and they heard stomping of something really big. What stepped around the corner looked like a giant lizard or a scaly gorilla with long dagger like claws walking towards them. "What the hell is that thing." Said jinx raising her gun.

"I don't know." Said raven raising both of her guns. The creature charged ready to kill them.

Jinx and raven unloaded 10 bullets in the creature before it finally fell. Raven and Jinx stared at the creature for a minute before coming back to reality.

"Were those scientists insane to create something like that. Lets hurry up and find Starfire."

As they walked towards the busted door they noticed another door which they tried and found unlocked. Inside they found a bar that seemed empty. They hadn't notice the corpse behind the door which got up and stumbled towards them. Another Zombie got up from behind the bar and started towards them and one from a wine room to. They both shot the zombies and unloading the rest of the bullets in there guns.

"Jinx we have to be more careful when checking these rooms." Said Raven reloading her guns. Jinx was searching the room, what she found other than lots of tempting alcoholic drinks was an antique lighter.

"Hey Ravy do you think this is a good time to get drunk."

"Yea get drunk and im leaving you by yourself."

Robin had found a key behind a locked door. The key had Discipline inscribed on it. He carefully edged his way around Aqualad and unlocked the door beside his dead friend. In the next hall there was some stairs which led up to another hall with four doors. The first room he tried was a library that held many tall shelves of books over biology and viruses. In the back there was a machine with a floating brain in a capsule.

"What the heck is this thing." Said Robin coming to standing in front of the machine.

"Don't you not recognize me robin." Came from the brain as it glowed green.

"The Brain, I thought we froze you with all the other villains in your army."

"The umbrella scientists found us not long after you, your friends and the little green one left."

"Why would umbrella scientists want you?"

"For experimentation."

"What?" Robin just stared in disbelief. "I read about it in the diary but I really didn't think they actually experimented on people.

"Yes but I was lucky because they were to busy with a few of the others that before they got to me a virus leak in the mansion made those people more insane."

"So why are you in here?"

"They hid a key in here and the only way to get it is to beat me in a chess game."

"I have to beat you in a chess game." Said Robin wide eyed. He then noticed a table with a chess board on it with a comfy looking chair in front of it. "Your on brain." Robin sat at the table and a claw came out of the machine.

"My turn first Robin." After ten minutes the brain had cornered Robin. Five minutes later Robin had turned the tide and put the brain in checkmate. "Congratulations Robin you beat me now here is the key you seek." A book falls from a slot in the wall and a key flies out. Before Robin could get up chains rap around his arms, legs, and head binding him to the chair.

"What the heck is this?" Robin struggles to get free but he cant.

"I forgot to mention but you activate a trap if you beat me." The Floor and chair plummet downward with robin still struggling to get free.

Cyborg and Beastboy were back in the hall where they had found the zombies eating the corpse.

They decide to take the door to the right instead of walking past the corpses. The door opened to a huge dining room with a huge table and fire place. The first thing they noticed was the stench of death in this room. "Dude what the heck happened in here did a skunk come in here and vomit on itself and..." Beastboy stopped talking and tried to not to get sick because he saw there was a corpse in the center of the table. The corpse was almost a skeleton because it was missing so much flesh you could see most of its ribcage and skull.

"Oh my..." four Zombies fell from the balcany above and a zombie beside the door they entered got up.

"Cyborg we better get out of here." Cyborg and Beastboy ran to the door across the room firing there guns and sonic cannon as they went. Half way across the room 3 zombies on the other side of the table stood up. They got to the door hoping it wasn't locked and they found it unlocked. Once they were inside they slammed the door and cyborg leaned against the door breathing really hard.

"That was honestly the scariest most horrible thing I've ever seen." Said Cyborg as he slumped to the floor.

"Yeah well I see something close to that and almost as gruesome everyday when you eat." Said Beast boy leaning against the wall. They looked around and noticed the room was a sitting room between the kitchen and the dining room. It had two chairs, a coffee table with a lamp and there was a trolley knocked over in the middle of the room.

After seeing what was in the dining room im afraid to go into the kitchen but we have to check it out." Said Cyborg getting up.

"You are not getting me to go in there."

"Oh yes I am." And Cyborg pull a struggling Beastboy into the kitchen. They were lucky because the kitchen besides a few blood splatters seemed to be untouched by the carnage in the rest of the mansion. On one of the tables there was a key with obedience inscribed on it."

"Hey BB I found the key that opens the door we tried to break down earlier."

The journey going back through the dining room wasn't as difficult because most of the zombies were eating the ones they had shot on there way through. They opened the door and found this room had two statues in it.

"Hey BB There's an inscription on the wall."

_When four panels are held down you will find treasure_

"Hey cy I think I know how to do this." Beastboy walked around the room until he found four tiles that sank into the floor.

"Cyborg place a statue here and here." Cyborg placed the statues where Beast boy had indicated.

"Okay now I want you to stand here and ill stand here." Once Beastboy stood on the panel there was a clicking noise and the wall turned around and there was a safe.

"BB I cant believe im going to say this but you're a gen..." The panel he stood on went downward and losing his balance he went with it.

"Cyborg what the he..." Before Beastboy could move his panel went down with him in it.

Final Notes: I hope you liked it and in the next chapter im most likely going to change the rating to M so please tell me what you think.


	5. author

1Author: I Have decided to discontinue this story unless I get more reviews because im sad I didn't get more reviews by now.

Beastboy: **But I want to learn if I die or not!!!!**

Raven: your going to die if you don't stop yelling.

Jinx: Aww cmon Ravy don't hurt him I was looking for a spell that permanently keeps him a dog in some of your books.

Beastboy: Im getting out of here. (Flees in terror like the apocalypse is coming.)

Raven: **YOU DID WHAT!!!** (Eyes turn red)

Jinx: I went through your books.

Raven: **YOU DIE NOW!! **

Author: **Would you both shut the hell up before I kill you myself with the T-Virus.**


End file.
